Blackout
by zombiefear101
Summary: Its been a few years in the cul de sac and new peolpe live there and what happens when a meteor slams into it bring monster of your worst nightmare to life Who will survive and who will parish. I have return to black to finish the horror Eds belong to CN.
1. begining

(Episode 1)

Its been 5 years since everyone defeated eddy's big brother. Things have been peaceful in the Cul de sac. Ed, Edd and Eddy were in the woods finding some bugs.

Eddy is still short after all these years. His hair is now long black hair. He still wears the same clothes except his shirt has a green stripe and not a red one. He is still a greedy jerk. But his grade have improve thank to Double D tutoring.

Ed has grown a brown mullet. He still wears his jacket even those is mother hate it. Under the jacket is a black shirt and red pants. He is still the sci fi fanboy we know and love. He has grown to be the biggest kid in school. he isn't has gullible has he was back then.

Double D still wears a organge shirt but its shoulder area is black. He now wears black shorts. He still wears his infamous hat. He is still the smartest kid in school. He now tutors kids for extra credit. The kids he teaches are Eddy, Axel and Marie. He is still gentle and very respectful.

"So what should we do?" Eddy said in a bored tone. Ed got up and started to think. "Ed don't hurt yourself. Double D warned him.

Ed then saw a chicken run by. "Chicken" He yelled and chased the bird. "Ed come back here." Eddy yelled. They chased after him.

Ed was running "Come back chicken." Then he fell off a cliff into a catapult. "Ed where are you?" Edd said. "Yeah come on lumpy."

They walk for about a few more moments. "Thats it were are you lum..ahhhhhhhhh." Eddy fell off the edge of a cliff. "Eddy where did you arggg." Double D soon fell.

They both landed on Ed. "Hey guys." They just stared at him. "Get off sockhead." Eddy yelled. Then out of nowhere Jonny appeared.

Jonny still wears his white shirt. He is currently wearing camo pants with military boots. Even though these years he is still bald. He is still very dependent on plank. Even going through therapy. Plank and Jonny are still a duo. Jonny went to boot camp. He is still the fun guy but he became tougher.

"Hi Eddy, Double D, and Ed what are you doing in my Catapolt?" They all turn pale. "Getting off" Double D said panicing. "Yeah lets go." Eddy said.

"Whats that plank you say the Eds want to come with us awesome." Jonny said then he grabbed his pocket knife and threw it at the rope attach to the cataplot.

All four of them went flying. They all screamed Jonny was out of joy. The rest were out of fear. But soon they scattered.

Jonny was flying through the air able to see the cul de sac and there were a few more houses. He then landed in a yard. He saw Jimmy, Sarah and Nazz.

Jimmy is wearing a pink sweater and grey tights. Jimmy's hair is bery fluffy now. He also had his barces removed. Jimmy is still very feminal. He is very dependent on Sarah and Nazz. Almost everyone in school throught jimmy was gay. But Ed found him kissing Sarah. "What the heck?"

Sarah is wearing a black tangout and a red skirt. She is still kinda of a drat and still bullys the Ed. Even those they earned her trust she still beats then up. She still hangs out with Nazz and Jimmy. "Jonny you idiot."

Nazz is wears a black shirt that reveals her belly button. She is also wearing a red mini skirt. Her hair has grown out which she put it into a ponytail. She made the honor role last year. She is still very nice to everyone but at this moment she can't stand being with Kevin for unknown reasons. "Jonny are you ok."

Ed was falling he land on Rolf's farm. Ed got up and looked around he saw Rolf, Kevin and Axel. All of them were stareing at him.

Rolf is wearing what he always wears except it was covered with brown spots Rolf has grown a goatee. Rolf has grown some interest in American culture. But he still takes care of the barn and also has urban ranger training. So he doesn't have time to hang out. "Good evening one eyebrow Ed boy."

Kevin was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants. Kein is still a jerk but has grown some respect to the Eds. He still wears his cap. Kevin traded in his bike in order to get a motorcycle. Kevinhas been avoiding Nazz for some reason. "What the heck are you doing Dork?"

Axel was wearing a black shirt with raw labeled on it. He was wearing blue shorts. He has simi long brown hair. He moved here form Vermont. Hes a funny guy quickly became friends with everyone. He a hardworking kid and can be trusted with anything. "Awesome do that again."

Eddy was plummeting to the earth. He landed in the skateboarding ring where 4 other kids were skateboarding. There name are Carl, Annie, Trish and Drake.

Carl was wearing a white hoodie and some black jeans. He is a emo ever since his mother died form cancer. He moved here form Florida because of the hurricanes. He has sliver, messy hair some of it was covering his right eye. "Great the loud mouth is here."

Annie was wear a brown shirt with green shorts. Annie is a ginger and had red curly hair. She is a young flirty girl that really has a thing for the Eds. She moved here form New Mexico because her father hated the heat. "Awwww small fry here." She squealed.

Drake got closer to Eddy. Drake was shirtless revealing his 6 pack and tanned body. He was wearing black pants. Drake love hurting Eddy ever since the hair cut scan. His hair was long and blonde. He moved here form New York. "Oh hi Eddy did you get me my money yet?"

Trish had long purple hair. She was wearing a green unzipped sweater and under the sweater was a pink shirt. She moved here form Texas because her Parents got a job up here. She is a nice girl and loves animal. But she can really hold a grudge. "Time for some pay back Eddy."

Double D wasn't as lucky as his friends he landed in the trailer park. He smashed into a black trailer. "Oh my head." Then the door opened and 3 guys came out.

It was the Master brothers.

Jack he had blue hair and was wearing a blue shirt saying I'm with stiupid. He has grey sweat pants on. They always live here. He is the leader of the group and the bossy one. He can never take a joke.

Ian had red mohawk. He was wearing a Yankee uniform and black shorts. He is a huge baseball fan. He is the strongest and meanest one of the group. He take pleasure in beating up the weak.

Luis has green dreadlocks. He was wearing a black coat and black pants on. Luis is the smartest one. He might be weaker than his brother. He can still kick but.

All 3 of them dried there hair.

"Look what the cat draged in." Jack said with a evil grin. "Well if it isn't DD." Ian mocked. "What are you doing in our trailer park?"

"Who cares lets just beat him up." Ian announced. They were about to attack Double D when 3 other people came to help him.

It was none other than the kanker sisters. In all of the years he known them he was never has been happy to see them until today.

May was in a grey long sleeve shirt. Her purple pants went up to her thigh. She still had long blonde hair. She is what you call a buckwild. She is odessed with Ed and she is a huge party animal. She is known to get drunk.

Lee had her polka dot shirt on and she had torn blue jeans. Has grown to be more mature. She still is madly inlove with eddy. She has a slight hatred for Annie.

Marie was pretty much in the same outfit except her hair was all the way down to her thigh. Has become more of a rebel and take pride in what she does. She is still obessed with Double D. She is very protective of him.

Double D ran behind Marie.


	2. greyish red

(Episode ii)

The masters and the kankers were staring each other down. While Double D hid behind the Kankers. "Ok guys lets not get mad we don't hurt girls." Luis said nicely. "Yeah so Double D please leave so the real men can fight." Ian said. The masters brothers started laughing.

The kankers got pissed. May lunged at Luis and pinned him to the ground. Lee and Marie charge at the last 2. Lee was able to punch Jack in the face. While Ian knock away Marie.

Ian then grabbed both Lee and May and threw then to a nearby trailer. Marie then jump onto his back and started punching him. He very quickly knock her off and pinned her to the ground him a perverted way.

He got closer to her face. "Hi there Bluey want to feel like a real women?" She stared at him with disgust at what that sicko just said. Edd did something completely stupid. He whacked Ian on the back of the head.

"Leave her alone." He cmmanded. Ian got up and cracked his neck and turn to Double D. "Ok Double D I'll give you that you got balls but your not that smart."

He was about to punch Double D when they heard a huge bang. They all looked up to see the sky turn greyish red and a huge rock falling to earth.

Jonny, Jimmy and the girls were walking to Rolf's farm. "So what were you doing with a catapult?" Jimmy ask. "Well you see plank wanted to know what it was like to fly."

"Your an idiot." Sarah said while nazz giggled. They each the farm only see Kevin laughing while Axel and Ed were break dancing to Rolf's boombox.

They all walk up to them but Nazz kept her distance. Kevin didn't like that one bit. "Good evening my homo." Rolf said. "Its homey Rolf." Jonny told him.

They heard a scream. They turn to see eddy running away form the pissed off Trish and Drake. Annie was right behind them scream at then to stop. Carl was walking lazily behind then.

"No no please stop." Eddy begged. He ran behind Axel. "Please help me." They stop right in front of Axel. "Please move axaah." Drake was tackled by annie.

Carl soon showed up. "Stop." Axel said in a heroic way. Jimmy was ready to stop the fight. Then they heard a huge band. They looked up and saw it.

"Everyone get in Rolf's garage." Rolf yelled as he grad his animals and threw then in. They all ran in ready for the worst.

Double D, the masters and the kankers were running for they're lives. "Wait we have to go back and help our familys." May yelled.

"Its to late." Luis told her. "No we are not leaving then." Marie said. "Yeah." Lee added. Jack looked up it was getting closer.

"We don't have time for this." Jack said. Ian then grad both Lee and may and ran. "You 2 go to rolfs farm I be right there." Double D told them.

"Put us down you perv." Lee yelled at Ian. May started biting Ian's hand. He reached rolf's basement and opened the door. He threw May and Lee down there then jump in himself.

Jack and Luis were running has fast as they can. They just saw Ian and the kankers go in. They dove in landing on Drake and Kevin.

Double D watched has his friend ran off then he turned to Marie. "We have to go." Marie didn't look at him. "Marei your family would want you to live to please come wih me ." He said.

She then look at he with fear in her eyes. "Lets go." he said they soon reached Rolf's basement and jump in ready for the worst.


	3. stalker

Its about time I came back to this Series and if you don't get somw of the stuff than you are doing fine its suppose to not get it. The return of black out and please review. Also EEnd belong to Danny. A and coka cola belongs to coka cola.

Chapter 3

That was 5 years ago currently somewhere in Florida was a group of cars in the middle of a desert. Leading the group was a motorcycle with a man with a black leather jacket and a black helmit. He was riding a copper.

Then right behind him was a school bus but was painted black with sharklike face on it. There was 8 people in the bus. On the bus was the name The Hydra.

Following close behind them was an ambulance that was yellow with a pink lightingbolt going arcoss it. 3 people sat in the ambulance with was named The PeaceMaker.

Then a few meters away form them was a truck once belong to Coka cola now was called Hades with a machine gun turrent on top 4 people were in this moving fortress.

Last but not least was a police car paint purple with flames on it with 4 people in it. It now has a gun attached to the button left window. It was called the Matrix.

The biker then started to slow down and went to check on his friends. He did a backwards wheelie waving to the people in the Hydra. The driver spoke "Son of a shepherd what a show on." Rolf spoke angerly. "Settle down Rolf hes just having some fun." Axel told to him.

Lee and may were sitting in the back stareing at Ed and Eddy in the front. "Man those 2 having gotten really sexy since the Backout and all." May said. "Yeah but I do miss all the fun we had back home." Lee told. They're conversation trailed off. Next to them was jack sleeping.

"So Rolf where are we heading anyways?" Eddy spoke. "We are leaving the state that all Rolf knows." Rolf spoke. "Not helping." Eddy whispered. "I miss my mom." Ed spoke with tears in his eyes. "Its ok Lumpy we will see them soon." Eddy said lieing already knowing what happened to they're families.

"Really Eddy." Eddy nobbed. Axel was listening to his ipod. The biker then stared at one of the windows and pulled up right next to the Hydra. "What is that son of a gun doing?" Rolf asked. Then the biker all of a sudden stood up on his bike. "No hey." Rolf said.

He tapped on the glass to get Marie's attention. She looked at him and opened the window. "Yes?" She asked happily. He pulled out a rose and gave it to her. "Thank you Double D." She blushed. He bowed and got on his bike and went to check on every one else. "Goodbye Dreamboy." She blushed blowing him a kiss.

"Lucky." May said. He zoom off to the PeaceKeeper. Jimmy was driving it. "Jimmy my boy hows it going?" Jimmy and sarah turned to him. "Fine what about you?" Jimmy ask. "Good hows Annie?" "What do you think blood is everywhere." Annie yell that Sarah would envy. "Just keep doing your job." He soon left.

"Man hes has become quiet bossy lately." Sarah spoke. Jimmy shrugged. "Its is his job I guess." Sarah went back to stareing at the road. 'Man why did he choose that blue haired bitch' she throught.

He drove to the Hades. Driving it was Drake and in shot gun is Carl. "Whats up biker boy." Drake spoke. "Good is our cargo still fresh?" "Go check carl." Carl got up and went into the back. Its just a gaint freezer containing all their food. Johnny is sitting on some boxes. "So hows the food?" Carl ask "Great the ham is going but its still eatable." Johnny told.

"Good back here." Carl told Drake. "Drake grabs the radio. "Hey gunner boy are you ok." Ian in the turrent picks up his radio. "Yup don't see anything expect sand and rocks." Ian reported. "Good." "Johnny said. "Man thank god I wasn't in the mood for another stalker attack." He countinued.

After Double D drove to his final stop the Matrix Kevin was driving hating it. 'I should be the one on thr motoercycle,' He throught bitterly. Man did he hate Double D. "In shotgun was Trish holding a GPS like thing. Behind kevin in the gun seat was Luis not really caring what was happening.

"Where are we Trish." Double D asked. "We are currently moving into Alabama sir." She laughed. Double D rolled his eyes under his helmet. Nazz sitting right behind Trish was on lookout. "Why are we leaving Florida anyways?" Nazz asked remembering the beaches. "Because if we stay in one place to long they well find us." Luis told her in a bored tone think of May in a bikini. (blarggggg sorry about that its really disgusting picturing her in a bikini)

"Whatever see you guys later." Double D said zooming off. Kevin flip in off as he left. Trish notices.

He zoomed by waving and being cocky, Every knew he was having fun but it was kind of annoying. He zoomed by the Hydra and blew a kiss to his girl. "Cocky son of a gun." Rolf spoke out. Them he got behind the Hydra and the back opened up into a ramp. He rode up it and parked.

He got off and was quickly hugged by Marie. Then a siren went off in the Hydra. Double ran up to Rolf. "what is it?" Double D asked. "We got a Murder (a pack) of Stalker," Rolf said. "Sound the siren." Double D said. Rolf pushed a big red butten and a loud siren went off.

Then bursting right in front of them was a ugly creature. It stood 8 feet tall. swamp green skin, but was more like a scales feathers then skin. It had 2 souless eyes, and a crocodile like mouth. It stood on 3 spider like legs which were blackish. A human like torso. It had lots of horns going down its head to its lower body. It had dagger like teeth and long outstretch arms with fatal claws but thats not the scariest part. It had a 10 foot scorpion like tail. This creature is known as a stalker.


	4. live free or die hard

Thanks for all the reviews form my loving fans and please leave a review of how you feel and thanks for read so here the next chapter.

chapter 4

All the vehicles made a quick stop. The stalker stared directly at then. "Nobody make any sudden movements." Double D told every one in the Hydra. "Hey dorks my did me stop?" Kevin yelled. "That idiot did not just." The stalker screamed in a high pitch and terrible way.

Then bursting through the sand of the desert were dozens if not hundreds of stalkers came out all looking really pissed off. "Oh shit." Rolf said. "Everyone its a stalker attack." Double D yelled. Everyone got ready for a war. "Rolf get the guns out. Ed go to the peacekeeper and help jimmy and the others."

Rolf pushed a button and some guns appeared form the walls. Ed quickly grab a M16 and ran outside towards the peace keeper. Eddy walk to the back. "Wake up jack." Eddy said and kick jack. "Ouch you jerk i was having a good dream." He said angrily "Stalkers are outside." Eddy said Jack's eyes widen.

"May your with me." Lee told. "Ok lee i'm coming." May said and they jumped outside. "Rolf counts... that we are pity much screw." Rolf told. "Stay calm i'll ummm.... help outside." Marie grab a night hawk. "Marie please be careful." Double d told her. "You are so protective don't worry i'll be..." She silenced by a kiss form double d before he ran outside.

Axel, Rolf and jack stayed inside the hydra while everyone else ran outside.

"Sarah I'm scared we only use the red lights when a stalker or some other creature attacks." Jimmy cried. "Shhhh its ok its most likey a drill." Anne came out of the room where she was studying a dead stalker body. "Don't think so look." She points to a window where they see stalkers moving closer to them. "Oh crap." Sarah said.

"Don't worry someone will come and help us." Anne told them. "I hope so." All of them screamed in fear has they heard a bang on the car door. It was ed. "Ed thank god." Jimmy said "I'm here to help so stay down." Ed order them.

"Oh shit this is not good." Carl said inside the Hades. Drake walk into the back. "Coming carl?" He said Carl got up and walk into the back. "Johnny are you ready." Johnny nodded. Johnny got to the back door and opened it. Ian loaded his turrent.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kevin ask really pissed off. "Kevin shut the hell up." Trish said. "Shut up yourself." Kevin fought back. "You are such a jerk off." She yelled back. Nazz was about to say something. "Shut it both of you." Luis spoke up they were giving him and headache.

Then a stalker gave a loud and fearsome scream and all the stalkers rushed the vehicles with blood lust.

Eddy ran to the other side of the Hydra has a stalkers enter there safe zone. A stalker rounded the same corner. "Oh crap." Eddy said jumping back. It yelled has it found its prey. Eddy tried to run but was slashed by one of its claws. "Crap" Eddy yulp in pain.

A stalker jump onto the Matrix. "Oh crap." Kevin said Trish grab a 9mm and shot through the windshield hitting the creature. The a secound one rush to the side window and grab Trish and pulled her out. "Oh crap trish." Nazz said with worry. Then the first one stab its tail through the window. Kevin dive out of the car in time.

Nazz jump out of the car and started hitting the stalker that has trish. It turn to her and smack her arcoss the face. Luis detached his turrent and shot the stalker with trish and Nazz Killing it. Then the first stalker swung its tail at Luis sending him flying in the other direction. "Luis!" Kevin yelled.

Ian was targeting some of the stalkers on the top of the cars. 2 of them got on top of the Hydra just to be shot off by Ian. "Take that buggo." He yelled. He then saw Eddy get slashed by a stalker. He aimed and fired the creature drop in secounds. Then some stalkers started to climb the Hades.

"Oh damn." Ian spoke. One charged at him which was shot down. "One." Ian yelled. Another reached the top just to be shot down by ian. "Two." He sang. Just then a stalker grabbed him form behind and threw him off the truck. "You son of a bit.." He slamed to the ground.

A stalker went into a the open door leading into the back of the Hades. It snarled when it couldn't smell its prey only frozen veges, fruit and meat. Them the door shuted revealing Carl with a chainsaw. Everyone outside could hear the screaming pains of a stalker coming form inside the truck.

Eddy opened the back door to the Hydra. "Oh shit." Eddy yelled as he dived into a seat as Rolf, Axel and jack pulled out Uzi. Some stalker rushed him. They charged but were taken out by the firing squad right infront of them. Then a stalker tail broke threw the windshield and stabbing Rolf in the back. "Son of the bitch." Rolf yelled.

Axel turn just to be whacked by its tail. It stab Jack in the stomach but right after he shot a bullet into its chest. It climb in. "Oh crap." Eddy said in complete fear. It walk closer to eddy position. "Hey you reptilian son of a cow herder." Rolf said. It turn around only to have its chest filled with bullets.

A stalker knocked ed to the hood . "Ed becareful." Sarah said inside the peacekeeper. "What can we do Sarah." Jimmy asked. "I don't kno... where did Annie go?" The stalker grab Ed when a rock was thrown at it. It turned to see Annie. "Hay back off lizard breath." It dropped Ed.

It got up to her and smacked her. "Ouch you asshole." It grabs her again. Ed got up and grab its tail. "Don't touch her." The creature dropped her as he chucked that thing into deep orbit. (Shut up its a cartoon and hes effing strong) "Thanks ed." Annie said as he help her. "Its the least Ed could do." Ed said in third person.

Eddy ran to ed. "Ed we got to help everyone in the hydra they are badly hurt." Eddy yelled. "Ok eddy lets go baby sister and friends." Ed said has they went to the hydra. Jimmy and Sarah stopped when they saw the knock out Ian they drag his body into the Hydra.

Double D ran to the Matrix to see a few stalkers around it. He pulled out 2 9mm and fired. The first 3 bullets struck the stalker by the shotgun's window in the shoulder, then it the chest and finally in the temple. The next 4 bullets hit the secound one on the top of the car. The first hit it him the leg, then in the thigh. The last two were directly in its eyes.

Double D goes to Kevin. "Kevin take luis, trish and nazz to the hydra." Double D told. "Why." Luis ask getting up. "The battle is lost theres to many of them." Double D. Trish and nazz got up as soon as a dozen stalker charge them form a distance. "Oh shit." Trish said.

Then Drake, Johnny and Kankers appeared. They started to fire killing a lot of them. "Why are you guys sitting there lets move." Drake said taken command. "Lets go buddy." Everyone ran expect for the Kankers, Kevin and Double D who stayed to hold them off for a while. "Lets go Double Dweeb." Kevin says "Alright lets move sisters." Lee said falling back to the Hydra.

They finally reached it. Kevin got in first followed by May and lee. Before Marie could enter a stalker underneath the Hydra spang out and bit her shoulder. "AHHHH Double d." She screamed. Double D turned to see Marie get attacked. A flashback came when he remembered what happened in the past. Soon rage and hatred consumed him.

He jumped on the creature and rapidly stabbed it with a dagger. "No one touches her you son of a bitch." It let go of her so Drake and Kevin was able to bring her in. Double D jumped off only to stab it like 10 more times in the chest. It fell secounds form death it only glanced at Double D one more time before it fell dead.

He got in. "Lets go Drake." Eddy said to Drake in the drives seat. "Not yet pipsqueak." Drake shot back. "Why the hell not." Lee asked. Drake pointed outside. In the Hades Carl kick open the door with his chainsaw and covered with blood and guts. Luis and May open the back door for him.

Carl ran for it. He ran by a stalker while run put out his chainsaw and cutted it in half. Its top half fell to the ground has he jumped in. The Hydra zoomed off leaving the stalkers to pick up 50 or more of there dead. "We live to fight another day." Ed said. "Yeah but for how long?" Kevin said. "Just be thankful it was only stalkers and not parasites, or maybe slayers or god forbid a titan." Johnny told.

All double d could do was stare a marie before kissing her.

That was my first war scene hopefully the last but most likely it won't. I kind of gave some of the future writing. I'm not sure if i should continue present day or go into the past and see how some of this happen. Either way the plot gets better and lots of action. Review and also thanks for the people you have already reviewed that really helps my spirit to write and I still take request just leave your request as a review.


	5. Swamp

Hello guess whos back and im doing this for animeangel088 lets begin.

Blackout chapter 5

(Swamp)

The Hydra was parked in the woods in the southern point of Alabama. Carl was the first to get out. "Oh great more swamp thats exactly what I need." Carl said stepping in what i hope is mud. Soon one by one that each got out. Rolf and Jack went to check out what the damage the stalkers did to the Hydra. "Oh man this sucks the Hydra is total." Jack groan. Rolf opened the hood to see the engine was in prefect condition. "Thank the fish monger."

"Wow look at this place." Ed said exicted he always like going new places. "How about you smell the place." Eddy said holding his nose. Double d got out and started looking around until Kevin trip him he fellow into the mud. Kevin laugh like a ass. Nobody throught it as funny (ex the Masters) Marie help him up.

"Your an ass Kevin." Marie yelled at him taking double d to a rock for he could sit. Kevin stop laughing and glared at Marie "Whatever you say sexy." Kevin said in a sexy tone. Marie jump at what he said but piss off double d. "Marie when are you gonna dump that zero and come with a real hero?" He said flexing his muscles. Nazz was disgusted (oh if your wondering in chapter 1 where she looked at him the same way is because he flirts with all the hot girls at school)

Marie had to admit he was kind of hot but hes a pig and a tool also double d was always there for her she loved him and not even Prince Charming could take her away form double d. Nazz was fit up with listening to kevin crap so she got started making her tent while Jimmy help. "Man kevin is such a pig." Nazz growled jimmy knew not to talk for his own safty.

Johnny jump to the top of a tree and looked around. "Do you see anything buddy?" Johnny ask his one true buddy Plank. After a minute oh so "ok buddy...Plank says its clear." Johnny jump down. Axel look around "Maybe we should send some people to hunt for food?" Carl look at the woods and said. "Im not doing it."

Drake grabs a rifle. "Fine ill do anyone else wants to come you can." Ian and Ed got up and got weapons. As soon as Ed got up May also got up. "Im coming." She said happily. Ed look concern but then sighed "Fine just becareful." Ed as become much more mature over the years. They walk away as they were luis was checking out her ass and Double d turn and he could have sworn he saw Kevin doing the same.

Double d through that kevin was a pig. Kevin saw double d and glared at him. Double d remember a year after blackout (as they called it) Kevin said there should be a leader so they had a election. Kevin was obiviosly in it. Eddy said he should be king (double d told him president) Double d was in it even those we didnt want the job but thought brains is what is team need and finally plank (i dont even know)

Votes

Kevin 7) Kevin. Nazz, Rolf, Drake, Trish, Ian and Jack

Eddy 3) Eddy, Lee and Annie

Double D 8) Double d, Ed, Marie, May, Luis, Sarah, Jimmy, and Axel

Plank 3) Plank, Johnny and Carl (he didnt care)

I think Kevin lost is the reason Kevin hates Double D so much. Double D walk off to the Hydra to get his Bike but when we was in the Hydra he was tackle form behind. He felt warm soft lips meet his and he saw very familiar blue hair. Marie's tongue penetrate Double d mouth and their tongues fought for dominance.

Johnny layed on top of the Hydra looking at the stars. He looked over and saw plank looking down the roof exit.(how the hell did plank move by himself O.o) Johnny looked down and blush deeply as those 2 were making out marie was topless but had a white bra on. Johnny just watch with a nose bleed.

Rolf open up a compartment on the hydra revealing Victor and Wilfred. "Hello Rolf's dear old friends." Rolf smiled he soon move them aside to see Gustad with some eggs he took and starts cooking. "Rolf is happy we lived." He said to himself. Unknown to him or the rest of the group some thing was watching them. Eddy and Lee were sitting by the Lake with there feet in the water.

(In the woods)

Ian jump into the mud that went up above his feet and started walking. Drake looked at him "Why are you doing that why are you not staying on the trail?" Drake said annoyed. Ed was ahead with May. Ian glared at him they did not like each other. "Because I want to hide my scent form my prey." He hissed. Drake stayed behind make sure they didnt miss anything.

Ed move branches out of the way for May he grew quiet fond of May over the years. May look into his eyes. "Thank you big Ed." Ed blushed. "Anything for you May." He bowed. May throught we was quiet a gentleman but she the only one who got this treatment form Ed.

Ed leaned in and closed his eyes May did the same only inches apart when they heard. "Look target in sight." Drake said. Ed and May got into position. Ian was using the mud to cover his body to camouflage with his surrenderings. Coming out of the bursh was a good sive zebra. After years of no huntings the zoos wildlife expanded throught America.

Drake got ready with the shot but Ed accidently snapped a twig the zebra ran off. Ian ran after it with a knife. "Sorry." Ed said. Drake was mad but sigh and ran after the zebra as well May and Ed close behind. The zebra kept running but than was cut in half its guts and blood liter the swamp all 4 of them stop dead.

Standing above the dead zebra was a 5 foot beast it had a human like torso but it was skinny you could see its curve ribs that face upwards. Its head look like a raptor but its forehead was cover with 16 spider like eyes it had small teeth but when opening its month reveal 3 fangs like a snake it stood on fore small legs only a foot high. But it stood like a human. It had a hunch back with darkish purple skin with some green areas like the underbelly but its arms were exactly like blades thin sharp and able to cut you in 2.

Ian whispered. "Oh shit its a slayer." Name after its ability to cut you in half. Drake drew his gun and shot but in a blink of an eye it despair. "God these things are like Alien Pirates Ninjas form Satun collectors edition." Ed said stupidly. In human turns they are fast as hell. They could hear it in the bursh.

May "Oh this is bad."

(back at the camp)

Lee and Eddy were still at the water some how now playing footsie. "So Lee how long have we known each other?" Eddy ask nervous. Lee response was. "About 7 years now." Eddy look away. "Lee I was just wondering you want to my gir..." He couldnt even finish his sentence as Lee was pulled into the water. "LEE!!!"

Eddy jump in and what he saw turned his skin pale. Lee was be dragged by her feet by a huge fish but it wasnt a normal fish. It had a blue back and a yellow under belly. Its month was replace by a pointy beak. Its fin went up a little about 6 inches than does a 90 degree angle going back about 2 feet. It had 7 fins 3 on the left 3 on the right and 1 on its belly. It had no eyes but a red spot to sence heat. Its tail was like a snake with spikes coming out of it and it was as big as a lion. It was a creature called a lurker but that wasnt the scariest part the water was filled with thousands of them.

Eddy pulled out a knife and swam at the lurker.

(back on the land)

Everyone heard Eddy yell and went to help. Double d and Marie came out Marie was currently putting on her shirt. Johnny jump off hoping Double d didnt notice he was a little sweaty. But before anyone could even get close a old friend appears a pack of stalkers rushed out screaming. They said at the same time. "OH SHIT!!!"

Hope you like my returning story will try to finally update bloody rose so see yeah my friends also EEnE belongs to Danny antonucci. Please leave a review and I do take request.


	6. rain

I had too make this chapter I already throught of what is gonna happen so I like So here we go.

chapter 6

(Rain)

The sky got dark and started to rain in this battle field. Eddy launch himself onto the lurker and stabbed it rapidly until it let go. The lurker that attack Lee only swam a few yards before the other turned on him and started attacking and eating him which started a feeding fenzy.

Eddy was able to bring Lee up to the surface for she could breath. "Its gonna be alright Lee just hang in there." Eddy said rubbing her hair than he saw one of the lurkers fin coming towards him. He gulp and started swimming towards shore. "Leave me Eddy save your self." Lee said . "Not the time to be bossy Lee."

The lurker bit down on Eddys foot. Eddy moan in agony. He let Lee go for a secound for he could stabbed this one it was a lot smaller it was as big as a boar. He grabbed her and kept swimming.

On land his team wasn't doing any better. A stalker was trying to stab rolf with its tail up against the Hydra. Has soon as it stab went so deep in the Hydra's armor he got stuck. Rolf took his chance and shot the Stalker to death with his Ak47.

Jack and Luis charge a Stalker that was trying to stab Jimmy and sarah inside of a tent. "Its going be ok Jimmy shhh." She said calmly hugging Jimmy. Jimmy was blushing. Jack shot it in the back with a M16 Luis chuck a axe and dehead the monster.

Trish, Annie and Nazz were inside the Hydra shooting any stalker that got close. Double D was tackle by a stalker. "HELP ME." Kevin saw this and walked away leaving Double d. Carl ran up behind it and stab it with a pitch fork. The creature just whack him away his its tail. Marie and Johnny both shot it with a shotgin it drop dead.

"We did it." Johnny dance. "Good for you now get this thing off." Double d said under the stalker. They pushed it off. They help double d up. "Whats wrong dream boat?" Double d was remembering what happen. Kevin left him to die. "Nothing sweetie lets go help our team." He said with a fake smile.

Eddy was getting closer but a lurker would bite him and swin off. A huge fin broke the surface he could tell this one was as big as a rhino. "Im sorry Lee I couldn't save you." Just before it got them it was shot form the surface dead. It was Double D, Johnny and Marie who save him and pulled them on to shore. "Thank you." Lee and Eddy said.

The tent that Jimmy and Sarah were in was throw off by Jack. "Come on you two we got to get going." Jack and Luis grabbed then and ran towards cover. Nazz shot one dead that jump infront of her. "Nice shooting." Trish said. Nazz sigh in relief.

kevin was walking calmly towards the Hydra when a Stalker jump on him (Karma sucks doesn't) It was about to rip him in half when it was shot off him by Axel and Carl. Kevin grin. 'Maybe I could use them later.' Kevin throught evilly. They help him into the Hydra.

Jack and Luis was able to get in with Sarah and Jimmy. Without a stalker attack. Double D and the rest also so made it. Rolf was about to turn on the Hydra and drive away when Eddy stop him. "Give Ed 5 minutes he'll be here." Eddy told Rolf. The stalker were circleing the Hydra like a shark. All they heard were they growls, footsteps and the rain hitting the ground.

The slayer was jumping form tree to tree. Drake, Ian, Ed and May where in a small clearing surrounded by trees. The slayer jumped infront of the group and charge. Ian and Drake took aim and shot the slayer. Only getting it in the chest. It kept run and slashed its arm. It hit Ian but it was a blunt attack knocking him into the mud.

Drake jump the slayer with a knife about to stab it when it quickly elbow Drake in the face he fell right next to Ian both KO. Ed got infront of May to protect her. "Get to safty." He order. May ran towards the rocks. The slayer tried to chase her but was punched in the face by Ed. That wouldn't hurt form anyone else but Ed had super human strength so being punch by him is like by hit by cannon ball.

It jump back and glared at Ed with pure hatred it jump and tired to slash Ed but Ed grabbed its blade like arm. "No one touches my girl!!!" He yelled and ripped off the slayers right arm. May heard and blush at what he said. It jump back but only to leap and bit down on Ed's left shoulder. Ed groan in agony.

Ed than shove his hands into the slayers month. One hand on its upper jaw the other on it lower jaw and pushed. Ed removed the slayers lower jaw form its skull. It jump back into the trees. "Where did you go you coward." Ed demanded. Then it jumped down behind Ed. Ed turned holding a rock and impaled the slayer head with it. Before it drop it slashed Ed across the chest.

Drake and Ian got up and saw who won. "Hey good job Ed." They both cheered. Ed stood there glaring at the slayer. May ran up to Ed. "Good job ed you kil..." She stop dead Ed's eyes were lifeless. The final slash the slayer did strached Ed's hearts. "Ed...ED...EDDDDDDD." May yelled crying. Ed dropped to the ground. May layed on top him crying. But stalkers we heard coming towards them. Ian and Drake drag her way. She kicked and screamed but there made it back and got into the Hydra.

Double D ask May. "Hey May wheres Ed?" She broke down into tears and hugged her sisters. "No it can be he can't be...dead." Double d said trembling. Kevin grinned 'good ones down 2 more to go.' They drove off away form that evil place nobody said a word.

Im sorry Ed fans dont hate me I was sad too.


	7. Gods vs Titans

This is for Gods vs Titans and all the other loyal blackout fans.

(Chapter 7)

The bus drove down the highway the sun beating ever down on the team as they drove in slience. Its been like this ever since the death of Ed. That was several months ago. Double d sat out front stareing up at the deathly clouds hating himself. They couldn't even give him a proper funeral. Marie kept her distance she long to be with her dreamboat but knew he was beating him self up inside.

Lee couldn't live with herself either May passing was only a Week from Ed's death she just refuse to eat. It killed her sister along with Marie but she got over it Lee didn't however. The atmosphere was as ever dead they didn't know what to do anymore. Ed was there first ever lost and May passing didn't help either.

"Whats the point anymore?" Double d glare out into the waste hating it more than ever. Eddy stared over as Axel turn form his driver seat with a sad experession. "Double d please Ed died a hero he wouldn't want us to cry over his death." Axel got was a harsh glare from Double d. Axel turn not saying anything else. Trish and Drake held each other not knowing what to do. Rolf held Sarah and Jimmy being the Fathery type held them. Rolf notice Sarah dark determine and he did all he could to make sure she would not parish by force feeding her if he had to.

Out of all even the Master remain quiet not knowing what to do Kevin sat in the back with a smug look on his face loving the fact one of his enemy as felt the hand of the new God of planet earth. Kevin glares out with a slight gleam. He saw at one point a beautiful woman but above her was a stalker enjoying her meat and flesh. Her intestine in the monster powerful grasp as it much her leg a yard away her face forever in its fearful look as its tail stab into the back of her Head. Kevin watch the blood on her blonde hair as they pass soon he realize something. He love looking at it loving the fact she died by the monsters of the waste. His body shutter imgining Marie at the mercy of a Stalker enjoying her meat.

Carl was with Annie she too look dark. Carl said boldly but harshly. "We shouldn't cry anymore whats dine is done we should leave it at that." His glare went to Double d but it was not Eddward that spoke out but Sarah. "THATS NOT THE POINT YOU SOULESS EMO" She cried out drawing attention to herself. "I... WE know Ed died a HERO but we weren't ready... he said he wanted to die a happy old life but by the hands of a demon." She cried out tears streaming down her face. Rolf held her closer.

Double d Add. "It 10 minutes we can lose out entire team by a beat out there... stalkers and lurkers are not the most fearsome creature we seem. The slayer is not the afst either there are beast that not even God himself back down to."

They all stare at Double d Marie was the most shock and scared. Kevin laugh at that. "You know what Double Dweeb your right it only takes a minute for out lives to change forever hell in a few minutes anything could hit our bus hell even right n..." The bus was slammed into from the slide sending it off roar as everyone scream and feel. Half to the ground the other half to the window making them crack a bit. Drake was the first to stand. "What the hell just hit us?" He yelled as he went outside to investigate. Rolf followed as Jack master burst through the hatch of the bus and grab the machinegun turrent.

Drake look over at the Hydra seeing a big bump on the side of the bus about half way. Ian and his youngest brother Luis went to the back and open to the gun cabnit and stared to get weapons. Rolf went over then he heard something making a low hoars hiss. H eslowly turn his head and stared at a horrid beast.

It was a fat beast with two massive and fat hind legs. with a weird leechs hanging off it leg. HIts front feet that hand only two toes was thinner but had a fatty calves. Its body was mostly frog like as its three huge eyes look around at what it slammed into. It was a pukish purple and green mix. Two long ass tongues hanging from its mouth. A very small tail. It stared at Rolf finally it turn as its fat bounce at it movement. It was the sive of a big pig and it most likely wieghed a ton if it slam into the bus to make a dent that big.

Rolf whisper. "Dr...drake boy we have a problem." Drake turn and his face went white stareign at the beast. Johnny walk out. "Whats going on out... HOLY SHIT WHATS THAT?" Rolf and Drake turn as the creature open its mammoth mouth and made a huge low pitch roar and hop and land on top of the bus and move to the door as Johnny ran back inside. Jack on the turrent turn it at the ebats back and shot pumping round after round into the beats as it scream and leap off it but it look like the skin adsorb the bullet like they were nothing.

Ian ran and threw rolf a shotgun and Drake a Ak47 as they turn to face off the beast. It hollered sending it vibration out making the team hold there ears in pain. But then bursting from the ground a distance off were stalkers lookign around for the source of that sound that awoke them form they're slumber.

Double d glared out seeing the battle turning bad as he ran and jump out of the bus duel wielding pistols firing at the toad like beats as it didn't seem bothered. Luis ran inside handing everyone a weapon. "This might turn back so be careful." Jack fired. "FUCK YOU KERMIT" He scream shooting at the beast as it hop away and shooting it tongue out hitting Rolf in the chest sending him back knocking all the air out of his chest. Drake fires as Ian help rolf up also firing his M16 at the beast. The beast up back and as it did it landed only feet froma the pack leader of the stalkers they both stared at each other. Then they look at the human and went at them hungry in they're glares.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." Double D yelled as he fired along with everyone else. The stalkers started to drop but the toad didn't die. It hollered again making everythign cringe. "Why does it always holler?" Jimmy scream in pain. "We got a name for it now." Sarah Joke as the Holler tackled Ian down. A stalker was above Double d he turn with his Sword out and slice its tail off as Marie shot it in the ehad killing ti with her Desert eagle.

The holler above Ian open its mouth as soon as it did Rolf Jam his pitchfork into the beast back making it leap off in pain. "Well that hurt it."

Marie kept with Double d firing at the beast backing up as Johnny and Nazz gave them some cover fire. Rolf yelled. "Johnny boy give rolf his difference maker." Johnny nod as he threw rolf a chainsaw. He charge with it on cutting through two stalkers with ease getting to the Holler cutting into its back as it kick him away. Drake turn only to be pimp slap by the alpha stalker sending him to the ground groaning. Trish and Annie went and help him up. Eddward and Marie fired at the beasties. Something caught Double d sight for a second.

It wa sin the side of his vision but it look human but taller and had a lot of tech on it. he turn but saw nothing. He only saw a clif he then heard Marie scream he turn only to see the alpha tail whack both of them sending them over the edge of the clif the enxt thign he saw was darkness.

"DOUBLE D NNOOOOOOOOOO" Eddy scream as he came out with his saw off shotgun and fired both round into the alphas back making it turn only to be shot in the face twice sending it over the edge to.

The holler turn and head butted Ian down as it jump away the bullets jack and the rest were shooting at it. Rolf went from behind and sawed off its left front leg making it roar in pain. A stalker almost stabs Nazz she leap back as Drake shot it head off. "I'm not done yet." He growls.

Rolf face the beast as everyone saw the Holler was the last one standing and turn it hop near a bunch of huge rocks as it stared down Rolf as he pump his chain saw again. Sarah worried for Rolf he was gonna fight a tank of a mutant. The holler hollered again making everyone hold there ears. Just then...

The rock moves as the rock lifted up and slam down on the toad as the dust fell off the suppose rocks as they notice it wasn't even a rock but a massive arm. Then the arm drag the toad with it and lifted it up and drop it as the rocks slipt revealing a massive jaws as it close them devouring the beast then the mass lifted up. The rocks were actually a beast. A massive beast.

It stood taller than a four story building. It was humaniod with a deep brown fur patches in some parts of it body. Its huge four claws hands drag on the ground helping it lift up. Its legs were like tree trunks as its rhino liek feet hit the ground lifting it up. Scars litter its body was the purple blood of the holler drip from its massive jaws. Its jaws itself could eat the bus in whole. Its pure black eyes expect for the red dot in the center stare down at the humans. Its spine sticking out of its back as it stands straight. Its hands almost reaching the ground. It then roared it was like a jet fighter taking off as all the windows on thye bus broke.

Rolf back up and whispers. "oh fish monger." Everyone back up as they stared at the true TITAN of the blackout wasteland.


	8. Horrors

Ed edd n eddy is owner by Cartoon network. I'm just a fan boy that writes fanfics about them fighting bad ass monsters. This chapter contains Romantic crap and a Intense gaint monster fight. View discr... hell with it and read it and watch the violence unfold.

(Chapter 8)

Pain shoots through Double d back as he awoke. He sat up quickly after the pain slowly dulls he stood and look back and fourth seeing a dark swampy forest. The arkward boy looks around not seeing his weapon he growled. Then it clicks on him. "MARIE WHERE ARE YOU?" He screams as he hears above him a yawn and a very familiar but annoyed voice. "I love you dreamboat but... shut up i'm trying to sleep." He look up seeing the blue hair Kanker stuck by vines on a tree.

He smiles and started to climb the tree she was stuck on. Marie glanced up at him holding out her hand he was about to take it when he pulls out a knife and slash the vine making her fall into the mud. He laughs loudly as she glared her temper getting the best of her and she threws a rock at his head. He fell out of the tree as he rub his head. "I deserve that." He laugh painfully as marie stood she still had her duel pistols. She toss one to him as he caught it. "Thank you babe."

They stood together Marie check out her boyfriend body for any wounds that might need treatment luckily he landed in a pile of soft mud. Her soft hands move across his back scanning. Double d smile under his breath loving her soft touch. "Marie that feel nice you know that right." He stated. Marie Smiled and responde with. "I'm well aware considering you say that every time we make love." Double d blush at her statement but nodding knowing well that she was right.

Marie glance up at the clif and sighs out annoyed. "I guess we have to go through the forest." She said her voice filled with the annoyance. "You should be grateful that we survive that fall." The sock hat wearing boy said smiling his gap teeth showing making Marie laugh. She turn her head and went wide eye for a second out of surpise then laugh. "I guess he wasn't so lucky." Eddward turn seeing the dead alpha laying limp over a bunch of jagged stones by the side of the clif. 'Someone most likely shot it before falling but oh well its dead either way.' The Ed boy Thought.

They both turn and load they're pistols and head off into the forest facing the unknown and praying that they will find a way to reunite with there comrades.

The swamp smell of death and pollution as it should be in this time of destruction Double d despise the swamp and forever will ever since the death of his best and trueist friend. Marie sense the insecurity in her boyfriend and wrap her arms around his arm to her dismay this did little to help his broken soul. Unaware to her he didn't even notice her he was deep in thought. It's not like he didn't enjoy her company hell he would fight the entire Russian Army for her but the pain of him not able to save or do anyting in that matter for Ed hurt the most.

Marie couldn't take it anymore her saddness turn to anger and annoyance she didn't mean to but it was Marie after all. "Dreamboat it wasn't your fault." She said harsher than intend Eddward was taken aback by her slight growl. Double d surprise also turn to anger by her. How dare she yell at him he lost his best friend how could she understand. "Ofcourse it was my fault I couldn't do anything and DON'T YELL ME I LOST SOMEONE I CA..." Then he stop noticeing her holding back tears. Marie rarely cried only twice when he seem her cry when her father and mother fault over the phone while he was held captive and when May died... It click in his head.

"Marie I..." Marie hand went to his face silencing him. "Save it." She said with a slight growl and walking off ahead. Double d sigh was she mad cause of May's death or was it something else. He knew he was a hypocrite telling her May's death wasn't her fault and here he was in his self pity over Ed. Ed would want him to be strong of the group and not be a whining bitch like he is right now. He also hasn't spent time with her in over 3 months he felt like a complete... well like Kevin.

Marie glare at him deeply but knew she was being a cold hearted bitch but she didn't care at the moment she just wanted him to forgive himself and if self pity won't help and niether will compassion this this would hopifully help. She turn and look and she gasp at what was right infront of her. The sudden gasp from his blue hair girlfriend broke his train of thought he turn quickly and saw a sight he would have never thought to be out here this far from civilization.

He saw hanging from a parachute was half a USA marine para trooper. He swung pale and boney him hanging there. His helmet long gone his lower half was completely gone only some gut hanging from his swinging body. Double D puke up his lunch but Marie was more concern about something else. "We need to cut him down." She command Eddward just stared at her. "Why?" He said. She loved him and he was incredibly smart but when he had those dumb moment pissed her off but she didn't mind and turn. "Just do it dreamboat." He simply nodded.

They went and slice him down after a small effort. His body fell with a sicking thud and something squish inside of him. Double d felt his breakfeast but he refuse to lose that those bacon and eggs were his last of his energy he had left at the moment. Marie started to search his body. He had a scar with a scope attach to his chest. She threw it at Double d which he caught barely. She still look praying. 'If there a God he let me... there you are.' She thought as she pulled out a radio and turn it on. "This is Maire Kanker anyone there preferably someone we know?" She called into it.

They waited in silience watching it.

...

...

...

"MARIE IS THAT YOU?" It was Axel the red head driver to the hydra. They both cringe at him yelling but ignored it. "Yes it is and Double d is here too." She said smiling then. "OK WE ARE STILL IN THE HIGHWAY WE NEED... NO NO NO..." He yelled as a huge crash and roaring they never heard before then it went dead. At that moment after turning pale they just became self aware of they're surroundings and what lurks in it. "Double d how long do you think this body been here?" Marie said fear in her voice. Double d gulp. "Only... about... 3 days at least." Both they're eye travel to his non exsistant lower half. It just occur to thems semthing must have tooken it.

Both they're gaze went to they're own faces it occur to them no one check the perimeter. They both got up and look around and then they saw what haunted them a dark shadow swam through the 3 feet of water that surround the small swamp island they were on. "How many are there?" Marie question pulling out her desert eagle. Double D eyes narrow holding the Scar. "About 7 or 9 give ot take." He growled.

"Marie remember these bastards only have that red eye no depth." Marie nod but she knew they didn't need eyes to kill. The first Lurker burst through the surface only to be shot down by Eddward rest swam through the swampy water as more and more appear. These lurkers were all about 7 feet long. They both know that a school of this reptile like fish could have thousands of thousands of them. hell these could be the main creature and the most fear in this entire swamp. Marie and Eddy had a deep passion of hating the blackout's primary predatory fish ever since the attack it did to Lee.

Another lurker a smaller one leap and tackle Marie to the ground. It move closer crawling on the land only to have its head remove by Doubel d's katana. "Save you this ti... BANG" Marie shot at Double d just missing his ear as he turn he saw a dead Lurker behind him. "... Never mind." One of their beak cut the side of Double d as it leap at him. It hit the water again and swam off. "We can't hold out forever Marie." Double d cried out hating the fact they were losing this fight.

Marie got an idea even those it sicken her in doing but it was that or dying so she didn't feel that bad. She went over and grab the collar of the dead Marine. "Sorry private but your being draft to the front lines." She said teary for some reason feeling attact to this young marine who even in death save them. She glance at his dogtag. Private Ryan Todds. "May God be with you Todds... and if you see May up there tell her, her sis says hi." She threw the body into the water seeing the red of the dead blood. Those damn scavengers leaps and peck at the body it disgusted her and her boyfriend.

Eddward seeing they're chance took his woman by the wrist and ran as fast as they could. Marie kept running feeling horrible but knew she had to. She clutch his dogtag in her hand and his radio safely in her pocket. They stop soon after a run they must of ran for a mile or so cause the sounds of the lurkers have sweep back into this dark swamp and sweat went down they're faces. They sat there thinking about the events. They ignore the sweeping doubt that there gang were all dead since the radio call. Marie refuse to turn it on again but decide to save the batteries and use it later. The other event had them thinking.

"The army is out there." Marie says calmly. Double d simply nodded knowing this to be true but he had mix feeling. "We have to get to the military base." Marie said. "I know its the smartest thing but... why are they not out here for survivors its been 6 years we been out here and we never..." Marie touch his shoulder making him turn to face her. He saw her soft face eyes half closed a small smile on her face all the emotion and adrenaline as vanish it was only him and her here alone surviving. He leaned into her so close he felt her breath.

Before they're lips met a shotgun was heard not far away. They both look over the bushes. They saw a lovely young brown hair woman running her red dress swaying back and fourth and besides her was a tough looking boy he was most likely just turnning into a adult he had a dirty white top and rough up jeans. Marie was about to call out but Eddward covered her mouth quickly. To her surprise she look and seeing a red pick up speeding towards them. With figures on the back. It pulled over infront of the couple making them trip a bit. 6 man got out of the truck.

Double D and Marie can both agree they were down right the ugliest men they had ever set eyes on. The man walking in front had a white bussiness suit untouch by the wilderness around them he had a mafia style hat on. But he was a bit chubby they could tell under that hate was only patches of thinning brown hair. A huge lump over his left eye. He march like he was in charge of the world. To his left was a man with long ugly blonde hair. A eye missing and hardly anyteeth. Only 4 fingers on each hand. But he held the bow and Bowie knife and a stalker teeth necklace. "Get them boyz." The suited man called out thick with accent of the good ol south.

3 boys came into view as he said that a very skinny one. He had a white plain shirt with overal over them. A small hat with buck teeth, His face bump up and wrinkly. He had very little red hair. He carried the shotgun. The next seem the most mature his face had 3 massive lumps on it but he look strong only 2 fingers on his left arm. A jacket on and a blue undershirt. Dirty torn jeans. He had a brown mullet. He held a lasso and pistol. The last was the biggest he had a huge beer belly. Bald with a dirty goatee. he had overals on with only 1 eye he had massive boots he carried a hunting rifle. "Ok pa you heard hem boyz get these varmets."

Double D peer out shock at what he was seeing other living humans beings and what was taking place. The skinny red head went and grab the boy. "Haya boy'o... when we get back to our property i'm gonna make you SQUEAL LIKE A PIG." He laugh as the boy turn to run just to be shot in the kneecap. The big one with his older brother grab the girl. the big one. "Haha your prutty." He laugh touching her hair she look at him disgusted. The last man appears he was the driver of the old pickup. He was African American with glasses on but his right leg was wooden and a ugly scar across his face. His black thinning long hair move across his face. "Hurry up thar those snake fishy ar in this territory." He said refering to the Lurkers.

They nod and grab both of them and threw them inot the back. The 3 brothers and the hunter went into the back. Peg leg return to the drivers spot as Pa walks but stop and look around the area. He scan the area making Marie and Double d hold they're breath his gaze went to they're hiding spot and it stayed there. Both of they're eyes went wide as he made a shit eating grin and walks back to the pickup and left as he was in shotgun. As they left Marie and Double d book it running.

They ran harder than they ever did before. They were scared not like the usual scare. No this was different it wasn't like a Stalker ambush or a Lurker swarm and not even a Slayer attack it was different a new type of fear. What they saw wasn't some monster trying to get a meal this... that... that was other human beings attacking and hurting possibly gonna kill another human. They could deal with the gore of a stalker or Holler or even those dread Parasites back in Cleveland but humans killing more human especially considering Humanity is a endanger species.

Double d look at marie and simply said. "I hate swamps."

**...**

"HOLY SHIT" Jack screamed as he open fire on the turrent at the gaint beast doing nothing to it as it started to walk at them. Jack look down at the pit holding the entire gang after Rolf and Eddy made a smart move and called for a fallback. "I hate to say this but this bastard is faster then the hydra when its WALKING." He roar down as he continue to fire. Ian growl and glare at Drake. "OK shit face your in charge what we do?" Before Drake can yell back Trish called out. "Yo Ian stop being a complete dick in a life and deaths situation." Ian glare at her but his gaze slowly went down to her chest he earn a slap from her. "We are ON THE verge of death and you still act like a prev." He simply shrug. "Its a disorder." Luis called over. "Its called beingaman symdrome." He said with the first spark of humor since May death.

Jack screaming. "YO ASSHOLES HE BEHIND..." Jack scream again as the monster back hand the side of the bus making it lift up off the ground a bit. The titan roar some more enjoying this hunt. Nazz scream backing up to where the driver was. Axel was trying hard not to panic as he steered. Carl was sitting reading a book. "Are we dead yet... no... damn." He look back down at his book. Drake and Trish look over. "Why are we friends with you?" Carl shruggs not knowing either.

Johnny was yelling at plank. "What do you mean there is no God plank... what... what you mean blood will be spilled in the name of Mammon." Rolf stood at the back glareing at the beast still holding his chainsaw wondering what to do. Kevin stare loving the scene infront of him the pure strength of the waste at they're front door he wonder if it just ate them all whole. Jimmy held Sarah crying as she held him and ohlding a pistol so hard her hands have turn white.

Eddy look around thinking hard. Everything was baring down on him all his friends and everyone he ever knew were in danger and he couldn't just sit here and let that happen. Double D and Marie went over the clif they were dead but he had to push that aside he had to be at his game now. The only thing clicking was guns they had plenty of guns they need bigger ones. Then it click on him killing this thing ment nothing if they ran out of amno doing so. "Everyone STOP SHOOTING UNLESS NEEDED." he ylled making everyone turn to him. Kevin growls 'What the hell is the midget doing?' Jack still on the turrent look down. "Why?"

Eddy just shout again. "For once listen we need to save the amno and as you can tell we are doing nothing to this beast... HELL i doubt it even feels that amno we are pumping into this bitch." Eddy turn unhappy at this now that out of the way now what what could they do to this bastard. "Where Duke Nukem when you need him?" Eddy joke to him self the worst part he was half serious with that part. The titan charge picking up speed it didn't even notice the bullet as stop firing as it swung again but with a quick turn from Axel they advioded its punch.

Axel glance back worried this bus was what he had left he work on it so hard he didn't want it to be destoryed by this beast. As he sigh and drove he heard the radio turn on. "This is Maire Kanker anyone there preferably someone we know?" Axel stop and stared at the radio completely shock hearing the Blue kanker voice. He just stare at it.

He realise he was staring at it for a few minutes he picked it up. "MARIE IS THAT YOU?" he yelled into it trying to speak over the roar of theTitan. He wait hoping when... "Yes it is and Double d is here too." He sighed thanking God that they are both alive. "Guys they are ok Marie and Double d are alive." Most turn happily he through he saw kevin growl but he ignored it and took the radio yet again. "OK WE ARE STILL IN THE HIGHWAY WE NEED... NO NO NO..." He yelled at first but then he saw the Titan grasp the bus lifting it up he drop the radio and tried to steer it away but it was already in the beast grasp.

Drake stared in horror as Annie and Trish back as Jack fell down form the turrent not daring getting back up. The monster threw the bus sending is rolling making everyone inside hit the wall and floor a lot Drake, rolf and Kevin fell out of the bus. The bus luckly land back on its wheels out of some mircle. The titan massive foot land between Kevin and Rolf they both stare up at the mighest beast in the Blackout waste. The monster lowered it head to face the two boys.

Drake look at them and the beast but slowly got up and look behind him for a sec only to see a garage with its doors close. Drake made a silent pray and ran in that direction. He was running hard and he each it the injury he got earlier form the abttle before the titan was kicking his ass but he ignored it and open the door. He saw a motorcycle still in good condition he was purely shock but he notice the dead body that most likely was building the bike. But something cut this poor man in two. He look over to the side and saw a slayer devouring a mule deer ist Razor like blades deheading the beast. It must have sense him cause it simply look up and hiss seeing some newer and fresher prey.

The titan head first turn to face Kevin. Kevin once praise the beast but now he only cower under this beast strength. The titan saw him but there was a arua around him that made this beast glare turn to a soft gaze now knowing that this human wa snot its prey. He then caught the scent of the farmer boy. It head slowly turn its behemoth of a head and glared down Rolf. It lick its lip finding a nice tasty meal that could get rid of that terrible flavor the Holler tasted like. It roars opening its jaws.

Rolf stare not once ever showing fear for this beast in fact he respect its strength but he knew deep down he was the one that need to bring this creature of hell back to the pits it roes from. "I'm am rolf... I am the SON FO A SHEPARD" He scream proudly making everyone stare as the monster snap at him. Rolf rolled out of the way of the beast jaws and he leap forward chainsaw buzzing as he jam it into the beast coal black eyes. The cut made gushing out a blue liquid that taste of death and fish hit rolf in the face as the Titan roar back lifting up taking rolf with it chainsaw still in its eye.

Drake pulled out his dagger and his pistol stareing down the slayer. It leap first with intense speed almost cutting Drake. For a beast with stubby legs it could seriously haul ass when need to. The slayer rebound with a swift cut. "Damn you bastarsd are ninjas." Drake hiss.

The slayer jump and attach to the cieling stareing down at the boy crawling on the cieling using its katana claws as a grapple. Drake fire rounds at it. It mostly dodge them with ease but one caught its back making ti drop. As it thud down it turn and slice the jacket of Drake just barely missing skin. Drake remember what one of these things did to Ed back at the Swamp. The creature went for another strike but then somethign happen. A blue almost like plasma orb shot otu and struck the Slayer turning its body to pure boiling slime. When Drake turn he saw only the figure of a man befor ei was gone.

Drake snap out of it when he heard the Titan roar in pain. He quickly got onto the bike and started it up. He only had one shot at this lets hopes it works. He drove off not use to the bike being a biker was always Double d thing. he speed off to the Hydra first to get one last thing.

As the beast raise up tilting its head back covering its left eye with its hand cause of Rolf. Rolf got onto its forehead and slam his chainsaw into the beast skull hackign at its bone. The Titans eye went wide as it screech with a simple motion he squated Rolf away going 100 feet over the beast as he started to desend back to the ground. Rolf look at the chainsaw in freefall as he started to think. "Is this how it ends me falling to my death by this beast?" He then thought of Sarah and her beautiful innocent smile. "No she needs me." Rolf eyes glared at the chainsaw as he grab it.

Drake drove around the Hydra and called out. "CARL GIVE ME THE CROSS BOW AND ROPE." Carl nod and threw them to him he grab them and tied the rope t the arrow and drove off to the Titan. Kevin ran as fast as he could seeing death in the face he was scared.

Rolf decent to the beast. Rolf with all his strength moving down. The Titan saw him and swung at him. Rolf drew his pitch fork and the chainsaw. he stab into the beast middle finger with the pitch fork and then yank it out. He land on its head he flip off it making sure the saw cut the back of its skull. He jammed the chainsaw into its back making him slide down while cutting. The Titan roar as it head turn to face the son of a shepard. Rolf aim and speared his pitch fork at the creature and it hit bullseye right into the Titan last good eye making the beast roar in its blined pained body. As rolf hit the sandy ground a arrow went by him and impaled into the God of the waste heel. The driving by Rolf was Drake Rolf notice the rope.

Drake started to drive around the Titan leg a few times around. The monster looking around trying to vainly see. He took a step only to be met with the rope catching making the 4 story beast fall slaming its massive body to the ground. Blood spilled out of its eyes and jaws. They turn walking side by side leaving the bike behind. Everyone started to cheer at they're victory. "You did it rolf." Sarah ran and hug Rolf as Trish did the same but to Drake. Even the Master brothers were impressed. Sarah kisses rolf cheek. "Your our heroes." She and Drake look at the group in the hydra they stop cheering... in fact they were paled face. Rolf and Drake turn slowly.

The titan was standing up just stareing at them blindly but face still filled with pure hatred and hunger. "Son of a bitch." Drake whispered.

**...**

Zombiefear: This was a very long but fun chapter. Marie and Double d have they're alone time... kinda. While everyone else is fighting blackoutzilla. Also If anyone as an Idea for a character or a monster just let me know. More characters are being add soon but done expect many to live. Also hope i did not offend any southerns. Thank you and hope you keep reading.


End file.
